


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teen Sam wants to be normal and do things like go out on dates. So Dean takes him on a date.





	Date Night

"You want a blowjob, Sammy?" Dean offered. 

It's the one thing other than magic fingers that never fails to cheer Dean up, so he figures it might work on Sam too. Who didn't like a blow job? It's been a few days since Sam allowed that jerk Dirk at Truman High to shove him and give him a beating. Sam is still brooding about that. He's discovered that he can be a freak and get bullied or be a freak and stand his ground. Either way, people think he's a freak. Dean knows he's not like any of the kids at school and that doesn't bother him. Sam, though, he's just aching to fit in with the civilians.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood," Sam said. He turned back to the thin paperback he was reading for English class. Dean didn't know why Sam bothered with homework. They'd be gone from this school by next week at the latest. 

Later that night, they were watching TV. Sam had finished reading, not just his assignment, but the whole book. Dean hadn't bothered with doing any of his own homework and he'd run out of quarters for the magic fingers, so he was just lying on the bed, half paying attention to the TV, half thinking about putting the mac on his brother again. Sam was fourteen, so he was bound to get horny sooner or later. 

Sam had insisted on watching 7th Heaven, which was total crap, but he was eating it up with a spoon. You could tell he was spinning little fantasies in his head about being in a family like that, with a mom and a dad and a life that didn't include going into the family business. 

"How much longer I gotta watch this crap, Sammy?" Dean asked during a commercial break. He was yearning for a beer, but Nick, down at the closest convenience store had made him and confiscated the false ID Dean had been using. More than that, he'd let everyone who worked there know that Dean was only seventeen. He could go further afield for beer, but then he'd have to drag Sam along, who would give him the bitchface seven ways to Sunday. Dean wasn't going to stoop to paying an adult to buy his beer for him. Yet another reason Dean hated this podunk town, with its crappy ass school, which was just like every other damn small town and small school he'd ever been to. 

"It's almost over. It was my turn to pick. You get to pick the next hour," Sam said. 

"You sure you wouldn't rather get laid instead of watching this?" Dean asks. He and Sam have been sleeping together for about a year now. They sort of drifted into it, starting just with basic lack of boundaries, two horny teenagers trapped in a hotel room together, no one else they could trust, no one else they could turn to, Dad, pretty much gone a lot of the time. It started out as not bothering to head into a locked bathroom for jerking off, moved up to jerking off at the same time, sometimes while sharing the same porn, to handies and eventually escalating to blowjobs and full on intercourse. Sure, Dean had his girlfriends everywhere he went, but a lot fewer high school girls than you'd think actually put out, and besides, his Sam was all that really mattered to Dean. 

"I told you, I'm not in the mood."

Sam sulked and went back to watching his stupid TV with its stupid, huge fake family, with its Dad who was actually there for his kids and didn't park them in a motel alone for weeks at a time. Dean could see why Sam would want that, but it wasn't their reality. Dad was gone for good reasons. He was out saving people. Their Dad was a hero.

"I don't see why you gotta watch this crap. It's stupid."

"I like it. The family is nice. They're normal," Sam said, and there was such yearning and sadness in his voice that Dean's heart broke a little bit, just like it always did when there was something that Sam wanted so bad and that he just couldn't have. Sam continued, "I'm sick of being the freak. I want to stay at a school long enough to get a grade for the whole semester. I want to do normal things, like have friends and go on dates."

Dean, as usual, pounces on the practical, on something that he could actually do something about. No point in mooning about not being normal, but going out on dates? Dean could make that happen.

"How 'bout you and me go out on Friday?" he said. "A real date. Dinner and a movie. I'll let you pick."

"No way," Sam said. "You're going to take me to some place that has a bar and you're going to ditch me as soon as you can to pick up girls."

"I promise I won't. I swear it."

Dean was as serious as a heart attack. Anyway, if Dean wanted a girl, well, he was dating Amanda, who was pretty much the prettiest teenage girl in town, with her blond hair and cute little ass. No, he wanted to take Sam out and show him a good time, because he couldn't stand looking at his baby brother when he was all pouting and sad this way. A girl could be fun, but it was his brother who he loved more than just about anyone in the universe. More than Dad, even.

"Seriously, dude. Friday night. You, me, Louie's Diner, movie of your choice. Big bucket of buttered popcorn and a bag of licorice," Dean said. 

"That's gross. Nobody likes licorice, Dean. It's made of dirt. It tastes like ass, and so does your mouth when you eat it."

"Okay, just for you, just for Friday, I'll skip the licorice," Dean conceded. "Even though its like little chewy pieces of heaven." 

The next day at school, Amanda had been hinting pretty hard and heavy that she wanted him to take her out on Friday, and he'd been pretty much trying to deflect, until she had come right out and said, "There's a group of my friends and they're all doing this group date thing on Friday night, so we should go."

"Sorry, babe, but I'm busy on Friday night. I've got plans," Dean said, thinking with pleasure about his date with Sam. Not only would he get laid for sure at the end of it, he wouldn't have to do all the stupid things you had to do for a girl, like tell her that her outfit is pretty, in hopes of getting her to put out. Amanda's face clouded up. She got icy mad, like zero to bitch in ten seconds. "It ain't like that Amanda. It's family night. I'm taking my brother to the movies. He's, ya know, pretty torn up that our dad has been away so long, so I thought I'd give him a treat."

And just like Dean had known she would, she suddenly smiled and it was okay. "It's so sweet that you're so good with your brother like that. You two have fun. Maybe we can go out next week."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Dean said, knowing that chances were pretty good that by the following week, they'd already have been gone from this town for days. 

Friday afternoon rolled on into early Friday evening. Dean flicked off the television and told Sam, "You go shower first. I'll take mine after yours."

Sam sniffed at his own arm pits. "Why do I have to shower? I showered this morning and after gym class in school."

"Because a guy always showers before a date," Dean said. "Always. Because you never know when you're going to get lucky. Go get cleaned up."

Sam hustled off to shower. Dean used the time to grab "God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater" out of his bag and read a little. He'd read most of the big Vonnegut titles already and he was starting to have to dig into the deep cuts. It wasn't a school assignment. It was something he was reading only for himself. He hid his pleasure reading when Dad was around for obvious reasons. He hid it from the kids and teachers at school for different, but still obvious reasons. Why he hid it from Sam was something he didn't understand. It wasn't like Sam was going to make fun of him. It didn't matter, because Dean the bookworm was definitely not part of the image he put on every day for the world to look at. When the shower water stopped, Dean put the book down, hiding it in his duffel again. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom, motel towel wrapped around his hips, not wearing anything else. Dressed up in his oversized hand me downs and thrift store finds, Sam looked like a twerpy little thing. They overwhelmed his slender figure and made him look smaller than he was. Mostly naked like this, it was another story. You could see that though he wasn't huge, his body was hard with muscle, earned working out, training for hunting and during hunting itself. You could see that Sam moved with an ease and grace that he shouldn't have at his young age. He should be coltish and uneasy with his body. Instead, every move had a purpose, an economy to it. His loose clothes suggested a teenage slouch, but without them, you could see that he stood straight and as tall as his body allowed.

"Looking good, Sammy," Dean said. Sam gave him a withering look and went right to picking out some clean clothes. Dean headed to the bathroom, knowing that if he spent too much ogling Sam, they'd end up not going out on their date at all. Dean called out, "Put on something nice. It's a date."

Dean hurried through his shower and grooming routine. He shaved again, not that he really needed it, but just in case things ended up hot and heavy with Sam. Wouldn't want there to be any chance the kid got an unexplainable stubble burn around his mouth. Dean threw on his best shirt, which pretty much amounted to the one that was clean and without holes, a fresh pair of jeans and his leather jacket. Then they were out the door. Luckily, their first stop, Louie's Diner, wasn't far from the Pines, because they were on shank's mare everywhere they went in this godforsaken town. Dad had the Impala, effectively stranding them, unless they could get there on foot. 

After dinner, the local cineplex was a little bit further, but not out of range. First came the discussion of which movie to see. Dean was pressing for Gattaca, but Sam wanted to see Princess Mononoke.

"Isn't that a cartoon? Like for kids?" Dean protested. 

"It's a cartoon, but it's not meant for kids," Sam said. He went on to explain about Japanese animation, anime, it was called. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure the film is either a kids film or a chick flick, but I said you could pick the movie," Dean conceded. "So, Princess Monotony it is."

Sam punched him in the shoulder for that. A little later, Dean entertained Sam by singing "Eye of the Tiger" as they walked. Dean didn't goof off often, but he was hoping to make Sam laugh by the end of the night. At first it earned him the "I am so embarrassed by you" bitchface from Sam, but slowly, it melted into a genuine smile. 

Only that smile disappeared the instant they set foot in the cineplex, movie tickets in hand. Amanda Heckerling was there with about a half dozen of her female friends. She was standing in the middle of the lobby, waiting for her friends to get through the concession stand line. At first, Dean didn't notice that Sam suddenly was dragging his ass more than a dozen paces behind and losing ground rapidly. When Dean turned, it almost looked like Sam was heading to the exit. He caught Sam's eye, gave him the look that said, "What the hell, Sam?" then turned back to deal with Amanda.

"Dean?" Amanda said. "I thought you said you were busy, that you were taking your brother to the movies. It looks like you're here alone."

"Nah, not alone. He's right there," Dean said, pointing. Then Dean called out, "Hey, Sammy, get over here."

Sam came clomping over, suddenly as graceless and sulky as any young teenager. He looked like he was about ten seconds away from storming out of the cineplex. 

Amanda said, "Hey, you know, since I'm here and you're here, I could see whatever movie you're seeing and we could sit together. Your brother could sit the next row down or whatever."

Dean looked Amanda up and down. Yeah, she was pretty enough, but it was pretty in a really obvious kind of way. She was sweet-faced and blond, with even features. She'd let him feel up her tits once when they were making out and she kissed really well. The way she was talking, she was definitely implying that they could sit together and make out during the movie. Dean liked her in a general kind of way and she was a good enough girlfriend for now, but he was damned if he was going to let her get in the way of the night he'd planned for him and Sam. He wasn't going to let Sam get turned into a third wheel on his own date.

"I'm here seeing the movie with my brother, Amanda," he said, making sure that Sam heard him. He reached out, grabbed Sam by the collar, then pulled him close, using a one armed hug. He ruffled Sam's floppy hair. "This is family night. Just me and him."

She got super mad, again, zero to bitch in about four seconds this time. So, Dean grabbed some cash from his wallet, pulled off a twenty and a ten and handed them to Sam. 

"Go get the popcorn and anything else you want," Dean said to Sam. "I'll be right here. I just have something I got to say to Amanda before she goes."

When his brother had walked away, he turned to her and said, "Look, you're a nice girl. I like you a lot. But, Sam's going to be my brother for the rest of my life and he needs me to hang with him tonight, so that's what I'm going to do. That's what I want to do."

Again, her bitchiness melted right out of her face and she smiled at him. "Okay, I understand. That's so sweet that you actually want to spend time with your kid brother. I thought maybe you just felt like you had to. Have a good time. Are we still good to hang out on Saturday?"

"Yeah, we're good," Dean said. He flashed her a smile and added, "Thanks for understanding." 

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went back to join her girlfriends. Dean caught up to Sam just as he was finishing up at the concessions counter. There was the expected huge bucket of popcorn, a soda for each of them, a big box of Milk-Duds and licorice. Dean grabbed the bucket of popcorn and the candy, leaving the sodas for Sam to carry. 

"Hey, I thought you said this stuff tastes like dirt," Dean said. 

"Yeah, it does, but you like it. I got good snacks too," Sam said. 

The theater was pretty much empty except for them, even on a Friday night. It figured. This was definitely going to be a nerd movie. That was fine though. Better than crowded even. After they'd got settled, popcorn placed between them, sodas stowed, Dean reached for Sam's hand. He didn't get it though.

Sam asked, "Hey, why did you ditch her? She was totally offering to make out with you."

"Because I'm out with you, Sammy. It would have been rude, to the both of you, but mostly to you. And I want to be out with you tonight, not her. Now, shut up and give me your hand."

Actually, Dean didn't wait for Sam's hand to be offered. As the projection started and the previews began rolling, Dean draped his arm over Sam's shoulder and pulled him close. He smiled. Even if it was a nerd cartoon chickflick probably, this was turning out to be a pretty good date, actually. At least until he dipped his hand into the popcorn and stuck his fingers into a couple of half melted, gooey Milk-Duds. Sam had dumped them into the popcorn again. He was about to say something, but then looked at the smile on Sam's face as he was digging in. Kid really loved that whole salty-sweet thing. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, digging in to a part of the popcorn that didn't have the chocolate carmel candies. "Nothing at all. We're good."

 

FIN


End file.
